Around Her Neck
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex is thrown into a game of life or death in the wizarding world, where she meets Mitchie. The rules are to kill everybody you meet, but not many are following the rules. They have to end the game, while other things begin. Alex/Mitchie Femslash!
1. Let's Play A Game

_**Okay, this story, i love :)**_

_**if anybody actually wanted to take over any of my stories, **__**depending on what one,**__** i would let you cuz right now, im really over stressed and i always feel bad for not updating quickly enough... or at all for some stories : ( so yeh, if u want one, ill send u it, the plot would be urs and yeh, u can write it or we can co write.**_

_**okay, thank you :) i think you guys will really like this story.**_

_**I dont know if it should be M or T (Im putting it in M for now) cuz there's gunna be blood and death, and possibly sex, but i dunno, so help me D:**_

_**Okay, so Alex is really smart in this, like spell wise and there is no stupid spells like cloning a bunny, but there is like attack spells like in harry potter. i'll just use harry potters spells cuz i know them, and i'll make some new spells k? :)**_

_**Avada Kedavra - Killing spell**_

_**Imperio - Control spell**_

_**Crucio - Torture spell**_

_**Reflecto - Reflect spell**_

_**Expelliarmus - Disarm/Throw back painfully spell**_

_**Protecto - Shield spell**_

_**Sectum Sempra - Painful stabbing spell**_

_**Healio - Healing spell**_

_**Wingardiam Leviosa - Levitation spell**_

_**Stupify - Smack back/Hit to the floor spell**_

_**Trifanus - Bone breaking spell**_

_**Firaga - Firey burst of energy that can kill spell**_

_**Reviews to let me know if im an idiot. :)**_

_**...**_

_Alex's POV_

It's just another boring day at this stupid sandwich shop. I'm eating someones fries and sandwich but I don't care. I watch as Justin tries to charm some girl, but it's really not working. I could give him lessons on how to charm girls, but I don't want him to know i'm gay. I'm sure he would tell our parents, and then i'd be screwed.

I see his shoulders deflate and laugh internally because I know that girl just said no to him. He walked to me and looked disappointed.

"Why can't I just get one girl to date?" He asks.

"Umm, cause your you."

"Alex, be serious. Why not?"

"Your lame, but if all fails, you can date your robot." I mock and walk away as Harper came in the door.

"Hey Harper." I greet.

"Hey Alex. What's new?" She asks.

"Not much." I say, narrowing my eyes as I see what she's wearing. It's like an iPod dress. It's hat is made from earbuds and her sunglasses are like clickwheels.

"Oh, do you like my new dress?" She asks.

"It's something i've never ever seen before." I pat her back and we walk out the door.

We walk and talk. She knows i'm a wizard and we just talk about that. I tell her a cool new spell, or an adventure i've had, or trouble i've got in with magic.

"Oh, did you hear about that new camp? I hear, it's only for wizards." Harpers quizzes.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Max, he put an application in to go."

"Oh, that really ruins my plan to put him in the underwater sea horse camp." I say. Harpers eyes widen, but she knows me well enough not to ask.

...xXx...

I went to sleep in my room. I know I did, but now, all I can see is the blue sky. I close my eyes, expecting my fuzzy roof to be there when I open them.

I open one slowly.

Nope.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask as I sit up. I'm not even in my pajamas. I'm in a baby blue V- Neck shirt with black skinnies with black matching shoes.

I'm not even on my bed!

I'm on the floor!

I stand up quickly and brush myself off.

The only thing I have left of mine is my underwear, bra, my wand and my dog tags that hang around my neck.

I stand up, hoping to see some type of exit somewhere near me, but all I see is jumgle brush. I sway my wand, whispering the spell in my head to take me back home, but nothing happens. I hit my wand on my hand.

What is happening?

I check an average spell to start a fire. It works and I quickly put it out with a water spell.

"Okay, so I can't go home."

I bend my wand in half, making it a phone.

"Beep boop boop, beep beep beep boop, boobity boop bop." I say and call Justin.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in some type of jungle! Where are you?"

"I'm in a jungle too! What's going on?"

"I don't know! But do you know where Max is?" He asks frantically.

"No clue! But you call him, I see someone coming." I whisper now. I walk up to this person.

"Hey, can you help me?" I ask.

A young teen turns around. She's about my age, long dark hair and looking just as worried as me.

"I don't think so, i'm in the same boat as you."

"Yeh, well I want off this boat." I'm ranting now.

"Me too. Name's Mitchie." This girl holds out her hand.

I take it and shake it.

"Name's Alex."

"What do we do now?" She asks.

"I have no clue."

All of a sudden we're burst into one area, like we evaporated there in milliseconds. There's about 50 of us standing around looking at each other worriedly.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Loblaws!" **A voice bursts out of nowhere so loud, I cover my ears and I can still hear them perfectly.

Loblaws, Loblaws, Loblaws, where have I heard that before?

I remember back to an old book I read. Loblaws was an old game played thousands of years that was banned because it involved wizards killing each other for prizes. I'm hoping this is some kinda sick dream.

**You are our new contestants! Congratulations! You've been chosen to be our new players on Loblaws! The rules are simple!**

The voice was overly cheerful for a terrible game.

**Rule #1 Kill Everybody You Meet!**

**Rule #2 No Alliances!**

**Rule #3 No Relationships!**

**START THE GAMES!**

We were evaporated back to a random place. I looked around for Mitchie, she was no where to be seen.

I started running, screaming for someone. I could hear more screams in the distance. Screams of pain, screams for help. Just pure tortured screams.

How did I even get into this?

I could feel my body rack in sobs. Tears were running down my face.

Screams were filling my ears from everywhere. I was running every way I could, trying to escape.

Smack!

I hit something and fell to the floor.

I think I was just hit by a sledge hammer.

I put my hand to my nose, there was a liquid running down my face. It was blood.

Stupid wall.

"Really?... Really?" I ask myself.

I look up to the force field I smacked into. A huge purple wall is iluminated.

"I'm a freaking idiot."

"Yes, you are." I hear someone say behind me. I jump up, looking at a person with their wand drawn to me. I have mine in my hand. It's just a young girl, younger than me.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouts.

"Reflecto!" I chant.

Their wand falls far away from her and I draw mine to the young girl.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"No, please, don't!" This girl begs for her life.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shout. A green blast illuminates us and she falls to the ground as she screams.

I watch as the light dimmed from her, the life literally sucked from the girl. I drop my wand down to the floor, falling to the ground aswell.

I can't believe I just killed a person, a human being, a girl who was soon to be a woman, then a mother, then grandmother, an aunt, a cousin and so on and so forth. I perished a life with my own hands.

"What have I done?" I whisper to myself. 

...xXx...

I lied there for at least another hour, wallowing in my own self hate, before I grabbed my wand in my shaky hand and pulled myself up. I grab her wand also.

I trudged through the jungle, wand drawn and taking cautious steps, before coming to a river.

I bent down and took a handful of water, sniffing it before I tested it.

"Imperio!" Is all I can hear. I roll and dodge behind a tree, watching as the spell passed me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." This person teases. I take a peek around the corner. They are right there, their back turned to me.

"I'm so sorry. Avada Kedavra." I whisper. A green light fills the area as they fall dead to the floor. I cringe and pick up their wand.

I send the wands to my personal storage. It's like a place for wizards to put things, but to have them at call at anytime, but without having to carry them.

I move on, my only objective is to find Mitchie, or Justin, or Max.

It's a weird thing doing all of this. Just yesterday, I was sat with Harper having ice cream, talking about what we would do tomorrow. Those were the days.

I even wished I was working back at the sub station right about now.

I moved along the pathway in the jungle, trying to find my way out.

I stupidly ran straight into Mitchie. Which caused my nose to bleed again.

"Oh hey Mitchie." I say, greeting her nicely but she just whipped out her wand on me. I was just staring at her, my hand on my nose.

What's with this girl?

"Hey girl, chill, just put that away." I say, trying to break the awkward tension between us. It wouldn't be awkward, but since she's pointing her wand at me, it is.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout and before she can even draw her wand up, it lays on the floor 20 feet from us. "I didn't want to do that." I tell her. I really didn't. There was something about this girl that I just liked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't either." She replies. She tries to walk to her wand but I just place my wand in the crook of her neck. "Please don't kill me." She begs.

"I don't want to." I say. I walk to her wand and pick it up. I look at her distressed face. "Why did you try to kill me?" I ask.

"I didn't. I was gunna do expelliarmus."

"Oh, well why didn't you try to kill me?"

"... I don't know how." She replies, her head down. I pull her up by her chin.

I raise my wand up to the crook of her neck, about to kill her, but as I look at her face it all finally hits me. I like this girl. Well, I mean, what's not to like? She's gorgeous. The most gorgeous girl i've ever seen. Her long, almost black, wavy hair curls around her face. Her lips are perfectly curved and I can remember the way she smiled when we first me. She's breathtaking. I place my fingers on her cheek, wanting to feel the silky smooth softness. She leans into my touch, making the corners of my lips twitch up.

I relenquish my wand away from her neck.

"It's okay." I give her wand back and tell her to go. I didn't know that as soon as I would turn my back she would completely back stab me.

"Sectum Sempra!" I hear being shouted. I turn around only to be whipped around and hit the floor, screaming in pain. I felt like I had been stabbed from the inside out.

"Help!" I gasped out.

Mitchie just walked to me, kneeled down and stared at me. She ripped my dog tags off my neck and put them around her neck. She looked at all the blood that was now soaking through my clothes and making puddles on the grass beneath me.

"I'm sorry." She says before getting up and walking away.

I wait till she's outta sight to heal myself.

"Healio." I whisper. I feel my insides reconnect and start working again. I sighed out in relief, thinking I was a goner.

The thing that really burns me up is that she took my dog tags. I never take them off and it's for a good reason.

I stand and chase after the area she took off in. She's nowhere to be seen.

I huff in anger.

It's late and i'm sure that I should find shelter somewhere. I search the jungle. There's nothing.

Not a cave, not a rock overhang or even a cluster of trees to rest under. I look up at the giant trees that are beneath me.

"Wingardiam Leviosa." I mutter. I feel myself rise up and reach a good sized branch. The trees branches must be a least 40 feet thick. This tree is taller than the CN Tower in Toronto.

"I don't need something the size of a mouse, just give me a good sized treehouse." I made up an impromptu spell.

A cute little treehouse appeared in front of me. It had a door, roof, and on the inside just a nicely placed bed with comfy looking blankets.

"I don't need to look like a goof, just hide up any plain looking proof." I chant.

A bunch of leaves and branches disguise the treehouse as I walk in. I settle myself in all comfy before falling asleep as best as I could. The sounds all around me drove me nuts. If it wasn't a bird chirping, or a snake hissing, it would be a beast roaring or a monkey making banana sounds.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping much knowing some part of my soul is hanging around some other girls neck. I ripped my soul apart and put it into the necklace so if I died, I would still be able to come back.

Sleeps grasp finally took me over.

_Mitchie's POV_

I didn't sleep at all last night just because there was one thing on my mind. Or should I say one person.

Alex.

I can't believe I killed Alex. I really liked her. I've never liked a girl before, but there was just something about her. I took her necklace to give something for me to remember her by.

I'm completely down and depressed today. I bet everyone is though. It's not like this is the greatest place to be for anyone.

"Expelliarmus!"

I feel myself fly, straight into a rock. I look up and grab my wand.

No one's there.

I take a few steps to the right, watching the playing field with observant eyes.

"Crucio!" I look to the right as a blue light captures me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain is ridicoulous. It's swelling in my head. My body feels like it's juicing itself with the tightness of all my muscles. I look up to see a young boy torturing me.

I look to see another boy enter the clearing.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouts. The boy who was torturing me falls back at least 50 feet. The pains gone. I roll over on my back, taking deep breaths.

I stand awkwardly, wand at the ready.

"Sectum Sempra!" I chant. The young boy who is on the floor starts screaming in pain. I look to the boy who saved me.

"Stupify!" I shout. He reflects it.

"Trifanus!" He shouts. I didn't have time to reflect it.

Hello floor.

I roll over, trying to crawl away as my ribs are breaking themselves.

"Avada Kedavra!" I hear being shouted. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting to die.

Nothing happened. I was still here.

I look back to see Alex.

My saviour.

The boy who saved me lies on the floor dead. She walks to the boy who lies on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Avada Kedavra!" She growls. He falls limp too. She picks up both their wands. She sends them to her wizard storage.

She walks to me, looking more than just angry.

She kneels down, grabs the collar of my shirt, and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." She warns me.

When I thought she was gunna hit me, she pulled me into a tight hug.

I shivered at her touch. It was so nice. Her arms were warm and welcoming. I melted into her body.

"I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, you thought you killed me." She replies. She looks over my body.

"Healio." She whispers. I felt my ribs crack back in place. A scream later I was fighting fit. "Make an alliance with me?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. It's part of the rules."

"I won't tell anyone." She smiles at me.

"Okay, deal." I shake her hand.

"Oh, but first, I want these back." She says, pointing just above my breasts to her necklace. I shyly hand them back. She places them around her neck and she looks very relieved.

"What is so special about that necklace of yours?" I ask, pretty curious.

"It's a horcruxz." She replies. She said it like it was nothing.

She's committed some of the worst, darkest magic ever known to wizard.

I stop walking with her. I raise my wand up.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shout.

...

Mwahahahah what shall ever happen next?

no worries, ive already started on chapter 2 and i have the whole story planned out. :)

Reviews please :D


	2. That No One Wants To Play

_**Mwhahahahahah chapter 2!**_

_**Mickey M.**__** - thank you :)**_

_**P3Phoebe **__**- hehe well thanks for reviewing, heres ur update?**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - thank you :)**_

_**thousand lies**__** - yeah, i know she tried to kill her, but she's onlt trying to save her own life. thank you :)  
**_

_**Avada Kedavra - Killing spell**_

_**Imperio - Control spell**_

_**Crucio - Torture spell**_

_**Reflecto - Reflect spell**_

_**Expelliarmus - Disarm/Throw back painfully spell**_

_**Protecto - Shield spell**_

_**Sectum Sempra - Painful stabbing spell**_

_**Healio - Healing spell**_

_**Wingardiam Leviosa - Levitation spell**_

_**Stupify - Smack back/Hit to the floor spell**_

_**Trifanus - Bone breaking spell**_

_**Firaga - Firey burst of energy that can kill spell**_

_**P.S. In this, theres wizard levels. 10 the strongest, 1 the weakest. :)**_

_**Okay, heee weeee goessss!**_

_**...**_

_Alex's POV_

Mitchie stopped walking. I got ready to deflect whatever spell she would face me with.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouts.

I whipped around and reflected it.

"Stupify!" I shout.

She hits the floor with a force. I rush to her and pick up her wand.

"Can you not try to kill me every 5 seconds?" I shout at her. I grab at her throat tightly.

"You've practiced dark magic." She gasps out.

"So have you, don't you think 'avada kedavra' is dark magic?" I ask her.

"I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." I said, releasing her throat, giving her back oxygen.

She gasps desperately for air, then coughs harshly. I hate seeing her hurt, but for christ sakes, she keeps trying to kill me.

I think i'm falling for this girl, but she keeps freaking betraying me. It would be best if I just left her alone. Nothing good ever comes from me expressing or showing my feelings.

"Leave." I order.

She nods. She struggles to stand up. I walk to her, place my arm around her waist and place one under her shoulder and pull her up to a standing position. She stumbles into me. I stand like a wall. She's so close. I can hear my own heartbeat in my ears since i'm so nervous. Her smell is like lilies and strawberry while I smell like Axe. My mind fogs. I feel a tingle in my heart as she wraps her arms around me in one last hug. I squeeze her tightly. She pulls away and kisses my cheek.

I feel my heart swell.

It's still for the best if she goes.

I place my fingers on her cheek like I did when we first met. She leant into them aswell and I kissed her cheek.

I started walking backwards. She got the idea and did too. I gave a small wave and walked deeper into the bush. The farther and farther I walked away, the more something felt wrong. Not in my head, but to the left of my chest. My heart.

Why the hell does my heart hurt? I grasped it in pain. What's happening to me?

I stopped and placed my hand on a tree, steadying myself.

What has this girl done to me?

...xXx...

I traveled through the jungle a while longer before the whole area changed. It wasn't a jungle anymore, but more like a frozen waistland. I could see over the few kilometres it ran for, that there was green again. I started running, the cold already getting to me.

I wasn't even half way there, but I was getting tired.

I decided on a light jog.

I was just pondering along, looking all around me at the sights.

When my foot caught something and I hit the ground.

"Really?" I ask myself.

I looked to what my foot was caught on.

Max.

"Oh my god!"

He lay there, frozen, lifeless, dead.

I may not have liked him that much, but he was my little brother.

"MAX!"

I took his frozen face in my hands, the heat from my hands melted some of the ice, leaving finger prints in his skin.

He lay still.

I wiped the tear away from my face.

Who could even do this to such a young, innocent, boy?

"I really am in a piss, so show me who did this." I muttered an impromptu spell.

The snow that was falling started swirling around me.

I stood up.

It built up and circled me at tremendous speeds.

In the snow that floated around me was a name.

The name was building gradually in front of my eyes.

'Mitchie Torres'

I felt a rage shoot through my body.

I placed my wand at the name.

"FIRAGA!"

The name blew up in a flurry of fire.

I picked up Max's wand and sent it to storage.

I pointed the wand at the floor and swirled it around me.

The snow followed my wand till I was shielded by my own blizzard.

I leant forward and I shot forward, moving faster than light, the snow around me creating a safe barrier.

I looked up and shot into the air. I searched the grounds but couldn't find anything.

"Show me Mitchie!" I demanded.

From all of the black little figures I could see, one blinked red.

I shot forward angrily at the little red figure.

I reached Mitchie extremely quickly. She just stared at me shocked.

"Avada Kedavra!" I chant.

She reflected it and dodges behind a tree.

"Firaga!" I shout. The tree that she was hiding behind blew into pieces.

Her eyes widened. She started sending spells my way that were easily deflected off my snowy barrier.

"Alex stop!" She shouted, begging for her life.

"Did Max tell you to stop?" I screamed with hatred for this young girl.

"Whose Max?" She asked back.

"The young boy you killed, was my brother!"

"Alex I didn't know! If I did, I wouldn't have hurt him!"

Somehow, I found truth in her words. I let the blizzard shield lead me down to the earth. I stepped out of my cold bubble. As soon as I took my first step out of it, it vanished.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He was gunna kill me." She replied.

"He doesn't even know how, he's a level 2 wizard."

"I didn't know that. I'm only level 5."

"Really?" I ask, kinda shocked.

"Yeah, so what? What level are you?"

"I'm level 8."

"Oh, pretty strong then." She says. I can see she's embarassed.

"Yeah, it took alot of hard work."

"I can tell."

I narrowed my eyes at her, thinking maybe she was making a mean quip.

I looked her over, up and down. She caught me looking.

"Did you just elevator eyes me?" She asked, in a kinda smirking way.

"What? Pshh! No! Pshh! What would make you think that?" I asked, hoping she would just accept that answer.

"Okay, i'm sure."

"I didn't!"

"I saw you."

"Did not!"

"Okay, sure i'll believe you." She taunted.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked away. I was pretty sure I was blushing like a tomatoe.

"Imperio!"

Suddenly, I felt very stiff, like I couldn't even take a step. I was floated back to her.

"Your brother did beg for his life." She said. I tried lifting my wand up to kill her. My face was red and my body was hot.

"I'm gunna fucking kill you!" I shouted.

"I'm sure you can, locked up in my trap of control."

"I will fucking find a way to kick your ass, even if i'm dead!"

"I'm sure you will. It was nice meeting you Alex." She let me drop to the floor. "Avada Kedavra!" I reflected it before tackling her to the ground.

I let my fists connect with her face. Over and over and over. She tried blocking my swings with her arms so I just grabbed her neck and started hitting her head into the ground.

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

"Alex... please... stop!" She managed out.

I hit her one more time before her feet pushed up and threw me off.

I just grabbed the grass with my hands, no more fight left in me. I let all the built up tears fall freely. I don't normally cry, but this girl has made me cry more today than I have in my lifetime.

"Alex, i'm sorry." Mitchie whispered.

She crawled over my body and rolled my onto my back as she stared into my eyes. I looked at the new bruises that were already turning her face purple and yellow.

"I'm sorry too." I replied.

I placed my hand fully on her cheek. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of mine. I watched as a tear fell down her face. I wiped it off as softly as I could, not wanting to make her face sting anymore from our previous endevors.

She lay beside me on the grass. I didn't even care if this wasn't safe or that someone could come out of no where and fuck us up. I scooted closer to her, placing my head in the crook of her neck. I grazed my lips over her sweaty skin and heard and watched as she gulped. I pressed my lips to her sweet body and placed a chaste kiss.

She pulled me up by my chin. Looked me straight in the eyes.

And kissed me.

I had kissed alot of people. Riley, Dean, Manny, and Mason, but none of them were like this. This was so much softer. She wasn't demanding anything from me like the guys would. They would kiss me, then either expect a blowjob or sex. She just wanted to kiss me, feel me, dare I say love me?

This was something to cherish forever.

I kissed her back as soon as I knew what was happening. I could feel our breathing get heavier by the second and I could feel our bodies getting closer and closer. I was pressed against her.

Her hand trailed over my body lightly. When her hand slipped under my shirt I pulled back.

"Sorry." She said, blushing.

"No, it's okay, we both got a little carried away." I reassured her.

She nodded and pulled me in for an embrace. I felt safe in a war zone in her arms. I felt like she was going to protect me from anything. We lay like that for hours, always touching in some way. Either our hands, or lips or whole bodies were always connecting to each other.

"It's dark." She whispers.

"I know."

"Where should we sleep?" She asks.

"I know a place." I take her hand and pull us up from the embrace. My side that was snuggled into her was immediatly cold and missing her touch. I magically sent us to my treehouse.

"You made it?" She looks pretty amazed.

"Yeah, umm, if you want, I can summon another bed."

"Do you want another bed?"

"No, i'm fine sharing."

"Okay."

She pulls me into her arms and drags me towards my bed, already half asleep.

I lay atop of her. She pulls the blankets over us. Mitchie has more warmth than the blankets. I nuzzle into her as best as I can. She kisses the top of head, making me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I kiss her collarbone making her shiver.

I fall asleep. I'm warm, fuzzy, tingly, comfortable, and with the best person for me. What else could I ask for?

_Mitchie's POV_

I swear I saw someone in the bushes watching us when we kissed, but when I blinked, the person was gone.

She had taken me back to her temporary living space. So now, here we lie, she's asleep, i'm watching her while she does just that.

She looks so peaceful. Her breathing is shallow, deep and slow. I watch as her chest rises and lowers. I stroke her face as gingerly as I can. My fingertips just barely touching her jawline.

I love being with her.

But I hate how easily it took for me to fall for her.

I hate how much I need her already.

It took her a day and a half for me to fall into her love game.

She shifts when my thumb pulls the skin over her lip. I stop and her eyes flutter open.

"Go back to sleep." I whisper.

"If you stopped molesting my face and raping me with your eyes, maybe I could." She teases. I kiss her lips softly.

I pull her into the crook of my neck and the grip she had on my shirt tightens. Her smell numbs my senses.

I hear mumble something into my neck as she falls into a slumber again.

I'm pretty sure it sounded like 'I love you', but I could be wrong. The thought of her loving me, makes me happy. I fell asleep with a lovestruck smile on my face.

I awoke, but didn't open my eyes. I did when I felt eyes on me.

"Your watching me now?" I ask Alex. She was sat on the small bed, facing me. Her hair was curled and I loved the smile she had on her face.

"Just payback for last night."

"You looked like an angel last night." I charmed her into a bright smile and red cheeks.

"Shut up."

"I can't help speaking the truth."

"Yeah? Well try."

I leaned up and kissed her.

"You look beautiful this fine morning." I whisper against her lips. Que the blushing.

"Get a life."

"Jeez, someone didn't get enought sleep last night."

"I couldn't when _someone_ kept staring at me."

"I couldn't help it." I mumbled back. "Oh, one more thing, why am I only in my underwear?"

"Oh, I didn't want our clothes getting dirty or something." Alex was a really bad liar, but i'll accept it.

"Okaayyy, so do you wanna go search for some food?"

"Your such a dork."

"Why thank you. But why?"

"We can just make food with magic."

"I've already tried, it doesn't work." I told her, but she didn't listen.

"What?"

She pulled out her wand, muttered a few things, and looked at her empty hand.

"Fuck you magic!" Alex screamed. I giggled and she looked at me with a glare that could kill.

I gave her an innocent looking face. She just narrowed her eyes at me, so I smiled brightly. She rolled her eyes and hit my arm before standing up and reaching for her clothes.

I looked at her body. Bruises covered it, but even under that I could see how fined and sexy toned it was.

"Your such a perve."

I didn't really respond, i'm not actually sure I knew how. So I just kept looking at her body all over... until she hit me in the face with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being you." She replied.

I decided not to reply to that either. I just stood up, kissed her cheek and proceeded to get dressed.

Today would have been a good day, but we always had to step out into the dark bubble that contained us.

It would truly show us what we were made of.

Whatever that was.

...

Reviews please? I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE!


	3. But You Have To Play

**Okay, im not personalizing reviews cuz im in a hurry but thanks to all who reviewed.**

**...**

_Alex's POV_

Waking up with her beside me, felt so right. I never wanted to leave the treehouse, but we both knew we had to.

We got dressed and walked towards the door.

"Here we go again." Mitchie breathed out.

"Yup."

She took my hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"Whatever happens out there, i'm really glad I met you Alex." Mitchie admitted.

"Same." I leaned up and kissed her softly before opening the door.

I looked out into our arena of death.

It was devestated.

The trees were burned down.

The ground was on fire everywhere you looked.

Mitchie's mouth was open, shocked at everything she saw.

I walked onto the branch our treehouse was built on and looked up. I skillfully jumped to the branch over and lifted my arms up so I could get a good hold of the branch above it to climb up. I lifted myself up and kept the cycle going.

Mitchie had finally understood what I was doing and joined in. She was a few branches down.

I reached the tip top of the tree and waited for Mitchie to join me. She took my hand and I helped her up the last branch.

She embraced me in her arms. She kissed my head before doing what we had ventured all this way for.

Looking out onto the playing field.

There was barely anything left.

The place that held so much beauty, even though we were trapped in it, was now destroyed.

Dark clouds of smoke and fire ashes floated around us. The area of ice that I ran through was melting into an area of water and sludge. The jungle was burnt and I could only see the faint remains of the river I had drank from.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

I didn't know how to answer her, so I stayed quiet.

We stayed like that, staring at the ominous grounds for a while longer, until we were disruppted.

**Ladies and Gentlemen who are remaining, you must have noticed the field has been changed. It is the result of cheating. The more this game is played unfairly, the harder I shall make it. There is 10 players remaining. Remember, kill, kill, kill.**

Me and Mitchie looked at each other in shock.

We started to climb down the tree quickly. When we were almost halfway down, a red fireball hit the tree and set it on fire.

"Mitchie, climb faster please."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She looked back up and saw the flames of heat breathing down our necks.

"Gah!" She practically started jumping down the tree after that.

We reached the bottom and looked up as this giant tree burned to the ground.

"At least we're okay." I said to Mitch. She agreed and took my hand as we walked away.

Up ahead was a clearing filled with long grass that wasn't on fire, yet. She pulled me to it and dragged me to the floor in her arms.

I rested my head against her chest peacefully. It was nice just to be able to sit with her for a moment and forget about the people who were trying to kill us.

She kissed my head and I leaned up to kiss her lips.

She traced her tongue across my bottom lip carefully.

I granted access slowly but surely.

I involentarily moaned into her mouth when her tongue touched mine.

I could feel her smile against my lips. Her hand drew itself up my thigh to rest on my hip and rub back and forth. Occasionally, she would rub down my back and even go a little further. Her hands caused my body such a tingle.

I think it was unfair a person could do this to me in just a touch.

I don't think it was just any person, I believe it's just her.

I think we belong together. Everything she says makes me smile and even all her actions make me enternally grin.

It bothers me that it only took me 2 days to fall for her.

I couldn't live without her if she died.

So that's why i'm gunna protect her. I'll make sure she's okay forever and always. I don't want her getting hurt. 

No matter what the consequences.

_Mitchie's POV_

I was so lost in this kiss. I just wanted to make her as happy as I could.

Snap!

I broke the kiss, thinking someone may be out there.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

She groggily opened her eyes, dazed from our kiss. I would have smiled, but I was too concerned at the noise.

"I didn't hear anything. Your just paranoid." She replied.

She kissed me again and crawled so she was laying on top of me.

How could I even stop myself now?

I was just so hot and bothered.

Snap!

I regretfully stopped kissing her once again.

"I heard it again."

"It's nothing. Now kiss me." She assured then ordered.

How could I say no with her body pressing on mine in all the right places?

I reached my arms up and dug my hands in her hair, pulling her down to crash our lips together.

I felt like she was teasing me so badly. Her body would keep pressing against mine, making me moan into her mouth. I think she knew what she was doing.

I raised my knee up, pressing into her, causing her to gasp.

I finally gathered some courage to venture my hands further around her delicious curves.

I let my nimble fingers slip under her shirt. As soon as I made contact with her smooth skin she gasped.

"Expelliarmus!"

I broke the kiss and we both went flying.

I spun around and around until I met with the floor and she flew backwards to the grass, landing on her back.

I got up as quickly as my body would let me to be faced by an old friend.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Mitchie, what the fuck were you doing?" He shouted. Bad sign, he never swears.

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business now."

"It never was, nor will be." I argued. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Mitchie, listen to me. I love you, and i'm not letting that hoebag, take you away from me."

"Fuck you Shane. She's not a hoe, she's my girlfriend Alex. And as for you and me, it will never work. Why do think I never called back?"

"I thought you were busy."

"I didn't call cause i'm gay! I don't like you. I like you in a brotherly way, but not anymore."

"My girlfriend is not gay!" He shouted.

Ummmm?

"I'm not your girlfriend Shane, never was, never will be."

"Your coming with me." He started walking towards me.

"Stupify!" Alex shouted. He went flying backwards and I knew what to do.

I had to get Alex out of here.

"Alex, run, go!" I pushed her, egging her on to leave.

"No, not without you!" I grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Go, he'll kill you." I told her.

"No, we're in this together now." I looked to see Shane standing back up.

"Alex, leave, please go." I begged. This girl was stubborn.

I turned to Shane. He was running towards us. I pushed Alex away and ran at him.

"Firaga!" I chanted.

A fire ball from hell zoomed at him.

"Reflecto!" He threw to the side of him. The grass around us caught on fire. It was so dry it was burning like a wildfire.

Luck is never on our side.

He stopped running and threw a spell at me.

I shielded myself.

I stopped running as I saw Alex out of the corner of my eye.

He saw her and smiled sickly.

Shane drew a brown broom from his storage and hopped on. He hovered above us.

"I will kill her Mitchie, if it's the last thing I do."

I took my black broom from storage. He smiled, tilted his broom and flew straight for Alex.

"Alex!"

He took her up in his manicle grasp and flew straight for the sky.

I chased and followed in desperate need to save my love's life.

He stopped in the center of the purple force field.

"This is what she deserves Mitchie!" He shouted from a far.

He dropped her from his grasp.

"Alex!"

I took off for her.

Shane followed me in haste and drew up behind me.

I could hear Alex screaming in the distance as she plummeted towards her death.

I saw her flailing in the air.

Suddenly, I felt Shane smack into my side. There he was, in all his nutty, idiotic glory.

I raised my wand to him.

"Expelliarmus!" He held into his broom tightly as he fell from the air, swaying in pain.

Alex was now my only concern.

I flew straight for her body that was so close to the ground for my liking.

The wind bounced in my ears at the incredible speed I was travelling at. My clothes were flapping in the wind.

I dived down to her.

I reached an arm out and captured underneath her belly as she was metres from the floor.

"I've got you." I whispered in her ear.

I felt sick at the thought of her dying. Just her being so close to death then, has me feeling nauseuos.

Alex crawled up around my back and took a death grip on my back. I could feel her nails digging into my belly.

I let us fly down to the ground slowly and let her get off first. She wouldn't let go of me, but when she saw the ground she jumped off at a speed I didn't know was possible for her.

"Are you okay?" I let the broom fall to the floor and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my back.

She started crying in my arms.

"I'm so sorry." I felt so resposible for this.

"I hate him." She mumbled into my neck.

"I do too."

I calmed her down slowly.

I think everything was just too overwhelming. We had both been holding everything in.

"If I had of lost you, I don't know what I would do." I admitted.

She kissed my cheek lovingly. I placed my hand on her face, like she's done with me. She smiled, placed her hand over mine, and leant into it.

"I love you."

I don't know how, but it just slipped from my lips.

My eyes widened at my words and clenched my jaw in worry.

"I've never said it before," Alex said, "But I do want too, I just don't know if I can."

"It's okay, I understand. Say it when your ready."

She nodded and gave me a nice chaste kiss.

Everything after that, seemed to slow, like time was slowing itself.

I watched as her eyes slowly drew to the side with a worried look etched in them.

I turned around slowly to see Shane stood there, looking at us, wand drew in anger and hate.

His words were even slow as he chanted a curse.

Our wands weren't drawn, there was no time to get them to reflect it.

I took her in my arms and guarded her from the oncoming spell.

In speed, like time was itself again, she whipped us around.

In slow, like time was teasing us, I couldn't turn her around quickly enough.

The spell penetrated her back. The flash of green light filled our eyes.

She fell into my arms.

The weight of her body dragged me down to the floor.

I looked at her dazzling visage.

I watched as her eyes looked their last.

Her arms took their last embrace.

Her lips gave her last smile.

Her lips were the doors to the heavens.

I sealed her death with a righteous kiss.

Slowly and softly, my hands placed her down, letting her body rest on the floor.

I turned to her murderer.

Time was itself again, but for how long that would last, I had no clue.

I ran at him, pure anger coursing through these veins, making me that much more violent.

I threw spell after spell at him. He would dodge them or reflect them with such ease I was jealous. I was trying my hardest and he was just trying.

"Mitchie just stop before you get hurt!" He shouts to me. I can feel the sweat on my face from pure exhaustion. My chest is heaving. I nod and bring my wand to my side.

He did the same.

"Mitch, I only killed her to protect you. She was gunna kill you sometime or another. I saved your life, you should be thankful." He tells me.

"Fuck you! I loved her!"

"You've known her for 2 days, that's impossible."

"It's not! I love her!"

"You don't love her, you love me, get that into your head." He spat maliciously.

This guy was thick in the head.

"I don't love you! I hate you!" I tell him honestly.

"Listen you stupid bitch, I will not let my love date some girl. You should be thankful, she was infecting you with her disease." He just crossed the line.

I raised my wand, so did he, and we both prepared each other for the battle of a lifetime.

"This is for Alex." I whispered to myself, leaving myself a mental note for her.

Our spells clashed, spell backlash and reactive wand gunk flew from our wands from the spells intertwining.

A large light illumited the playing field, making it so that I couldn't see him. It blinded me.

I dropped to the floor, knowing how to avoid any spells that may come through the shining brightness.

I layed there until the light evaporated away, but when I looked up, he was gone.

"You coward!" I screamed. I didn't know where he was, but I knew he would hear.

I felt my shoulders relax and fall lower as everything washed over me.

My body felt calmer and less tense but there was a very overpowering confusion filling my brain.

I didn't know if I was gunna puke or what, but I knew one thing, that the floor was suddenly flying towards my face.

I let my face sink into the grass, everything was just too much.

"Alex..." I whispered, calling to her dead, lifeless body that was no more than a few meters away.

Her face was angelic, even in death. She still looked perfect.

Why did this happen to me?

Why did I have to fall in love with the most perfect girl, and then get her ripped away from me?

It's just fate isn't it?

I closed my eyes slowly, wanting peace at last inside my dreams, because at least in my dreams, I have Alex. My ears were bleeding as I heard a high pitched scream as I did so...

...

Uh oh, cliffhanger 101 ! ! ! review, and ill give you the next chapter :D 


End file.
